incredible_crewfandomcom-20200216-history
Farting Grandpa
"Farting Grandpa" is the third episode of the first season of Incredible Crew, and the third overall. It gained 1.61 million views at its premiere, which is the 2nd-highest number of views on a premiere behind "Lunch Boxing". Sketches Super Annoying Guy on A Plane Shameik turns to a lady next to him on a plane and asks for the time. When the lady begins to answer, Shameik yells, "TIME TO WATCH A MOOOVIIIEEEEEE!!!" He puts on 3D glasses and shouts repeatedly while he is watching the movie. He then begins to make a balloon animal for the lady, in the shape of a T-rex, which he puts on a pile of balloon animals he's already made. He then continues to watch his movie and shout, and he starts listening to "his jam" on his iPod. Shameik then asks the lady what sound a T-rex makes, and performs a loud yell to impersonate it. He then takes out a can of grape soda and begins to shake it, and the lady begins to warn him about what will happen if he opens it. Shameik obliviously opens the can, causing the soda to fly out of the can and rain down on him and the lady. He then cries, "SODA RAAAAAIIIINNNN!!!" and continues screaming at the lady. While he is screaming, a flight attendant says the plane is ready for takeoff. Don't Disturb the Giant Shameik, Chanelle, and Brandon are all playing a board game called Don't Disturb the Giant ''("the game that's giant amounts of fun"), where you must roll the dice and move your game piece from the giant's castle's dungeon to the front door while he takes a nap. Brandon then picks up a card and reads, 'You find a solid gold giant's tooth. 200 extra points.', much to his teammates' delight. When Shameik moves his piece, he lands on a "giant's foot" space, which means he disturbed the giant. A giant's foot then comes out of nowhere and stomps on the table they're playing on, causing the three to scream. They however continue playing in great concern, and Chanelle ends up moving her piece onto another "giant's foot", causing the giant foot to stomp the table again. A horrified Chanelle asks where the foot is coming from, but they continue to play in sheer terror. Shameik manages to avoid a giant's foot, and Brandon picks up another card and reads, 'You find a cookie crumb on the floor. Move forward 5 spaces.', which brings him directly to a "giant's foot". For the third time, the giant foot stomps the table and smashes a hole in it. Shameik is screaming, Chanelle is crying, and Brandon says to the camera, "Whatever you do, don't disturb him." Playing Instruments with Other Instruments Shauna introduces the sketch's name, and walks offscreen to reveal that Brandon is sitting at a drumset wearing safety goggles. He raises two violins and uses them as drumsticks, which quickly destroys the violins. He holds up the remains of the damaged instruments and says, "Thank you, Los Angeles!", and drops the broken violins. Running Errands With My Mom ''Main article: Running Errands With My Mom '' Petey Johnson (Jeremy) is standing outside of school while Brandon and Shameik approach him. Brandon if he wants to join him and Shameik in playing video games and ranking girls, but Petey turns down the offer. Shameik asks him what he would be doing after school, and Petey's mom shows up in her car and calls his name. Petey then begins to sing a rap about the errands he runs with his mom after school: ATM transaction, salon highlights, and picking up Lil' Sis (Shauna) from ballet. At that point, Lil' Sis temporarily takes over the rap and sings about how superior her rhymes are compared to her big brother's. Eventually, Petey's mom returns home, and he asks his mom to throw food coupons at the camera. Milk Harmonica Shameik introduces the sketch, drinks a glass of milk, and blows into a harmonica. The harmonica sprays milk out of the other side and produces a very muffled sound, and afterward Shameik smiles at the camera while real harmonica music plays in the background. Sparkle Beards Chanelle and Shauna are playing dress-up, and Chanelle's dad comes in to check on the girls. Shauna compliments Chanelle's dad's beard, and the two wish that they had beards of their own, and Chanelle says she'd have "the prettiest beard ever". That is when Sparkle Beards are introduced as customizable beards that look and feel real. It also comes with a decorating kit that can turn beards into "sparkly, glittery cheek jewelry." Decorations include refillable glitter pens, and "beard charms" that come in 3 shapes: mermaids, ponies, and other mermaids. Shauna and Chanelle then show the viewers the different kinds of Sparkle Beards they can wear: "fishing boat captain", "old-timey villain", and "your older sister's boyfriend who your parents don't approve of". While Chanelle and Shauna are playing, Chanelle's dad comes in and asks if he can play with Sparkle Beards. His daughter says that he can't play since "his beard's not pretty enough". As she and Shauna laugh, Chanelle's dad looks upset and sad and leaves. Farting Grandpa Brandon plays a farting grandpa who slowly walks through a store farting near other customers, and eventually he begins walking normally and celebrating his prank with Shameik. You Look Like A Million Bucks Shauna tells Chanelle that she looks like a million bucks. The camera than pans to Chanelle, who actually has dollar bills all over her body, when she angrily tells Shauna that she already knew that and storms off. Muffin Jets (w/ Biscuit Tanks) ''main article: Muffin Jets '' The sketch is a trailer for a fictional action/war film called ''Muffin Jets. In 2012, a trio of fighter jets that looked like muffins were created, and they were named "muffin jets". They were piloted by the three best pilots in the world who were codenamed to match the "flavor" of their muffin jet: Blueberry (Jeremy), Poppyseed (Chanelle), and Bran (Tristan). While flying over the enemy base, the pilots discuss their game plan with one another. Their two enemies--one with an eyepatch--notice a muffin on the radar (the muffin jets' signal), but they dismiss it and believe it's just a regular muffin. Blueberry fires several shots at the base, causing a small explosion which the enemies narrowly escape. The eyepatched man looks at the sky and repeatedly yells, "MUFFIN JETS!" The film's tagline is then revealed: "Action is delicious!" Later, the other enemy notices a biscuit outside the base with binoculars, but his comrade is more concerned with muffin jets than biscuits. The giant biscuit then turns out to be a biscuit tank, which fires at the base and makes a huge explosion. Doug High Main article: Doug High The sketch is a promo for a fictional sci-fi TV series called Doug High. A boy named Doug (Jeremy) is cloned in a portraying five different Dougs.]] science lab, but the machine malfunctions and creates hundreds of Doug clones. Since the scientists refuse to destroy the extra clones ("that would be mean"), they build a high school for the Dougs called Doug High. All of the students in the school are named Doug, so when the teacher calls for attendance and says "Doug", everyone raises their hand and says "here". In the hallway, a Doug says hello to another Doug, but the wrong Doug answers. He tries again, but again the wrong Doug answers. He tries once more, but still the wrong Doug answers. Later, another Doug tells his teacher who cheated on a test, saying it was "Doug". Then the show's tagline is introduced: "Sometimes life can get a little Doug-y." Full Cup Game Brandon and Chanelle successfully do the Cup Game from Pitch Perfect, but then try to do it when their cups are filled with grape juice. Brandon attempts to do it, spilling juice on the table, while Chanelle refuses to try and sips out of her cup. After a few seconds, Brandon takes Chanelle's cup and tips it, purposely spilling juice. Super Fasty Fastburger Jeremy and Chanelle are cashiers at Super Fasty Fastburger, a restaurant that specializes in very fast fast food. Jeremy says that the restaurant is made to get customers in and out in a matter of seconds, and Chanelle says that customers run into the restaurant and yell their order as loud as they can. A man runs in and loudly orders a burger, fries, and a strawberry shake, which Jeremy & Chanelle toss at him creating a mess. He then throws his money on the floor, since Chanelle says one of their money collectors will collect it. A woman then runs in and orders chicken nuggets and a cherry cola, which is also tossed at her, but she manages to smile at the camera before leaving. Talking Goldfish Tristan confronts his mom that he knows his goldfish died and she had replaced it. After attempting to not know what he's been talking about, she realizes that she has been caught, apologizes, and asks how he knew. Tristan says he knew since the goldfish kept saying "Hi", and says that it will never stop talking. Popular Girl Jamie (Shauna), the most popular girl in school, walks down the hallway as Brandon and Tristan admire her. She then walks through a large spiderweb, much to her disgust, and the two boys wonder how the web got there. A horse then kicks Jamie in the side, and an elephant hits her with its trunk. Jamie then gets struck by lightning, causing her hair to go frizzy. She then runs into a painter that splashes her with blue paint, and also runs into a gourmet chef that covers her in flour. A fed-up Jamie asks Brandon and Tristan where the nurse was, and after they guide her she gets struck by lightning again before continuing onward. TV Tray Table Tennis Brandon and Tristan play table tennis over a small TV tray briefly, and they then introduce the sketch but ironically the sketch ends after that. Fashion Photographer Shauna is getting ready to take her picture for picture day and Tristan introduces himself as a fashion photographer from ''Teen Scene ''magazine, taking pictures of teens wearing "ze coolest clothes". He also introduces his assistant Claus (Jeremy) who does not speak, but in spite of this when Tristan tells him to say hello he immediately tells him to be quiet. When Tristan takes Shauna's pictures, he gets outraged and screams "NOOOOOOOO!", seeing that the picture is apparently very incomplete. He orders Claus to provide some wind, so he turns on a fan in Shauna's Wind.JPG|Shauna's picture, taken against wind from a fan. Powder.JPG|Brandon's picture, taken with a powdered face. Pic.JPG|Chanelle's photo, taken with a hat, a mask, and a headshot of Claus. direction, causing Shauna having a hard time to smile. Tristan takes three shots of her, which come out really bad looking. Next, Tristan takes Brandon's pictures but still finds them incomplete, believing that the light is making him too "spotty", ordering Claus to powder his face. He takes photos of him which comes out really bad. When Chanelle has her pictures taken, Tristan still finds them incomplete. When he asks Claus what it is missing, Claus stares at him blankly and silently which somewhat gives Tristan an idea. He gives Chanelle a brown hat and tiger mask to put on, and when she asks if he can see her face he replies that he can see her soul. Claus also offers that Chanelle hold one of his headshots, which Tristan approves. Chanelle holds up the picture of him and Tristan takes three photos of her. Claus holds Tristan's camera when he is finished with his work, and he says that he must eat. Tristan exits the room with Claus behind him, pushing the fan. Category:Episodes